Not a Homo, Not Gay
by gravitysabully
Summary: [No Sburb] John is NOT a homosexual. Most certainly not. Well, maybe just a tiny, little smidgen gay for his "best bro", Dave. [JohnxDave. Oneshot, possible twoshot.]
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I should take another shot at writing a one-shot. This may turn into a two-shot depending on how many reviews I get.**

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you are not a homosexual. No matter what your friends say, you are not gay. Not even for your best friend, Dave Strider, who might just be the greatest person alive.

But you're not gay. You don't love the fleeting moments when your hands touch. You don't love when the sun shines at his dirty blond hair at just the right angle and makes it look like golden thread. You don't love how he trashes your movie taste, especially _Con Air_. You don't love any of those things. You're not a homo.

You're not a homo even though your heart tightens when you see Dave flirting with Terezi. Not a homo, not gay.

You're not gay even though you love how he offers you a seat on his lap when all other chairs are taken. It's perfectly normal for a friend to love characteristics of a friend, right? See, you're not a homo.

When you walk into a room and see that Dave's there, it's perfectly fine to want him right by your side. You're "best bros", as he puts it. Of course you want to be near him.

For a friend to share food with a friend when they're alone at a diner is not gay. You see best friends do this all the time in movies, although they get together at the end. Still, you're not gay.

When you and Dave have sleepovers, or as Dave and his bro call it, "guy's night", you borrow his shirts in the morning if you forget your clothes. You _definitely _don't like how the shirts still smell like Dave after washing them a few times. And you most certainly do _not _keep the shirts after you said you'd return them and wear them to bed. Nope. You're not gay.

You're not gay even though when Karkat dared Dave to kiss you and felt nervous that he wouldn't enjoy it.

Not a homosexual.

You felt fireworks explode in your chest as your lips met. You didn't want for it to end.

Not gay.

You still felt Dave's lips on your own even as you lay on your bed, hours later. Not gay, you think. Not a homo. But as you roll over, you forget your mantra and wish that Dave had his arms around your waist, laying here with you.

You sigh. You might be just a little gay for Dave. Not totally, but just a little, tiny smidgen gay for Dave.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Okay, you know the drill. Click that review button! If you want another chapter, tell me in a review! If you liked/loved it, put it in a review! If you hate it, write a review! **_**Realizations **_**will be updated in two weeks, according to the number of reviews I got so far... Adios, readers!**

**-Kato**


	2. READ NOW! REALLY IMPORTANT SHIT, YO!

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT SHIT, YO!**

**Hey, guys! Due to popular demand, I'm thinking of turning this one-shot into an actual story! Now I'll respond to some comments.**

* * *

**burny (guest): You got your wish! Not just another chapter, but a whole story! **

**Anon. (guest): Thanks for having so much faith in me! I don't think I wrote the best fanfic ever, though... DavexJohn is one of my OTPs, the others being KarkatxTerezi and VriskaxEridan. **

**sburbplayer41095 (guest): Did I get the numbers right? Anyway, here you go! I will need to change the title... How does ****_Denial _****sound? I like that one better than this one. **

**CardsofQuadrants: You know, you can be pretty scary sometimes. I will update sooner or later...**

**TotaltotheMax: You took my advice, Bro! Ha! And you told me everything you posted numerous times.**

**Alexa (guest): I'm not sure I'm ready to say the "L" word yet, considering I don't know anything about you and I'm straight. Sorry. But we can be friends, I guess.**

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I got everyone... Thanks to everyone who read this and favorited/followed/reviewed! I love reading what you guys have to say about all my work and how I can improve it. Thanks to everyone who proofread my stuff before I posted it.**

_**Realizations**_** Info: Only got two or three reviews. Two weeks and counting till the next update for that.**

**Until next time, laters people!**

**-Kato**


End file.
